


Moment of Starlight

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: What's in a moment [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: In this moment she wishes she were starlight.
Series: What's in a moment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604518
Kudos: 3





	Moment of Starlight

"Night night Annie, let the starlight give you sweet dreams," her dad whispered before closing the door. But she doesn't fall asleep.

It's hard to drift off with her parents screaming at each other. The toddler doesn't understand why they argue all the time or what they arguing about. 

She knows it hurts her ears. The harsh words, the shouting and slamming doors happen nearly every night now.

At this moment she wishes she were starlight, shining and streaming from the night sky. Her tiny hands often reach out for the light of stars but she can never reach it or hold it.


End file.
